


Crop-Top

by ryuzakel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Swearing, i just want to look cooler and have more than one story lmao, mostly memes, wrote this a little while back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuzakel/pseuds/ryuzakel
Summary: Kageyama (unwittingly) wears a crop-top and honestly doesn't look too bad. Hinata actually thinks he looks great.





	Crop-Top

Losing to Aoba Jousai was heartbreaking. Karasuno’s spirits were next to nothing when they came back from the Interhigh. It was a match they had poured their entire heart and soul into, yet the results still stressed the difference in skill, and a difference in teamwork.

Kageyama was extremely troubled by the loss. He put a lot of blame onto himself, and he was still unable to match against Oikawa. Despite knowing the third-year for as long as he did, and with more years of experience and training he wasn’t the setter he wanted to be. Even if there were six Kageyamas on a team, at this point he didn’t know if he could take down Aoba Jousai.

_King of the Court._

He shook his head, but the phrase still sent frost through his veins. He could feel the stares when he was facing his old teammates, and he could feel the difference between them. Even now, a part of him wanted to say that he didn’t need a team, his skills were enough on their own. But he knew that he needed to change that, it was evident from middle school.

He shifted his position in bed, rolling over to face the window. Every part of his body ached from the days before, and his eyes still burned. Kageyama hadn’t cried in what felt like forever – the time he and Hinata went to go see From The Top didn’t count, volleyball was an emotional sport damn it, and the spiker was _really _good. 

The sun shone directly into his dark eyes, blinding him, though he was too sore to change positions. He wondered why the sun had to be so damn bright in the morning, though as he continued to look outside his window, the pastel pink clouds gradually grew vibrant. He admired the view for what felt like forever, watching the sun slowly disappear behind the ambiguous shapes.

The time caught Kageyama’s eye. He forced himself up and shut off his clock just before the six thirty alarm began to sound.

Making his way to the bathroom, he began to hum a melody Hinata had managed to get stuck into his head, the Toilet Song. Cursing the orange munchkin, Kageyama mentally changed the lyrics to ‘Milk’ instead. He didn’t say them out loud, partially because the syllables wouldn’t match the song’s atrocious melody, partially because he didn’t want to sound like an idiot.

“Tobio, breakfast!”

Kageyama grabbed his cellphone on the way downstairs. As he sat down, the device vibrated a few times. After procuring his milk and ensuring his breakfast was balanced, he checked the messages.

**Dumbass: oi Kageyama **

**Dumbass: are we practicing at lunch today?**

The answer was obvious. He needed to get better as a setter, he needed to improve his skills and stamina. Kageyama overheard Yacchi say that yoga was relaxing. Would it help his mental state during games if he started doing yoga?

**You: Of course we are**

**You: Why are you even asking. We never text**

His mother began scolding him for having technology at the table. Kageyama held the screen open for a few seconds before eventually shutting it, and placing it on the table. He ate his breakfast quickly, wanting to get to the gym. Kageyama figured that exercising at the start of the day would get his muscles used to the pain.

Throwing on his schoolbag that he didn’t check the contents of, he rushed to the door. Kageyama checked his phone before leaving to see if Hinata had responded.

**Dumbass: no reason! (^ . ^)**

He was an awful liar.

***

The phrase “It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out” was one that Kageyama could not agree with currently. After all, he was a genius – a volleyball genius at the very least – and yet he still couldn't understand the reason for Hinata’s strange behaviour.

Kageyama first noticed it when he got to the gym. He opened the doors expecting to see the team’s bright ball of energy already zipping across the court, after all he’d arrived a little late. But the court was dark and empty when he entered. The first-year figured that even Hinata got sore. Maybe his bike ride up the mountain was taking extra time this morning because of the Interhigh. Kageyama sighed, paying his late teammate no mind.

He was almost finished setting up the nets when a gust of wind blew the doors open. Crashing into one of the poles and nearly knocking it over was none other than Hinata. His hair was especially messy today, and all of his buttons were done up wrong. His cheeks were flushed red from what Kageyama could only assume was biking, and clutched in his hand was a little slip of paper.

“Kageyama-kun, you _have _to take your shirt off!”

“...What?”

Hinata’s mouth was moving faster than his breath could catch up to, “You, I read, no, I watched the news this morning! You’re a Capricorn, your lucky colour today, it’s blue! And guess what your unlucky colour is? White! So you have to take your shirt off _now_!”

Before the he could protest, Hinata was already scrambling to forcefully undress him. Kageyama’s height gave him an advantage, but Hinata still pulled at the fabric uselessly. Growing annoyed, Kageyama used nearly all his strength to push the other boy away.

“What the hell am I gonna wear if I can’t wear my shirt?” he grumbled.

“I brought you an extra one!”

“You think I can fit into _your _clothes!?”

Hinata looked indignant. “It’ll just be a bit tight!” he snapped, “Maybe a little short...” Hinata held up the blue shirt that he’d brought, eyeing the size on Kageyama.

“It won’t be a perfect fit, per say,” he mumbled.

“It’ll be uncomfortable for both me, and everyone who has to see it,” Kageyama argued. “Besides,” he continued. “I’ll have to wear the white school top anyways when classes start.”

“Aw c’mon! You can just cover it up with your blazer during the day! Besides, when have you ever cared about appearances?” Hinata both shuddered and laughed a little, thinking about the Death Glare his friend always wore.

“Out of the two of us, I’m not the one that wears a sweater under the uniform,” Kageyama deadpanned.

Hinata blinked twice, “This isn’t the point! Just take your shirt off!”

Kageyama continued to resist, holding his arm straight to keep Hinata at a distance. “What’s gotten into you? Did you eat something funny last night?”

His chocolate eyes glowed. “If you wear this lucky, blue shirt, I’ll treat you to meat buns after school today!” Hinata ignored the question he was asked.

“Seriously?”

“Yup!”

Kageyama stared at the blue shirt, yeah it was a little small but it couldn’t be that bad? Right? “Alright,” he responded. It was worth the meat buns.

Hinata’s face lit up completely, “All right!”

“I’ll go change in the changeroom, you stay here and tighten the poles,” he ordered. Hinata gave a quick nod and handed the piece of fabric to Kageyama. Holding it in his hands, the boy wondered if the shirt would really fit.

As he made his way to the changeroom, Kageyama truly wondered what sort of super-genius it would take to figure out what was going on in Hinata’s mind. He only started grasping the way Hinata described things through sound (of course he knew the basics like ‘gwaah!’ and ‘bwaaah!’ but the others took work) and on the court, he could tell when Hinata wanted the ball. But this? This was something new entirely.

The shirt was very tight, Kageyama was struggling to get it over his shoulders. He heard the snap of a piece of fabric as he got one arm through. A part of him felt tired from just this.

“Hey Kageyama-kun, did you cut your nails last night?” Hinata asked through the door.

“No, I cut them before the match against Seijou, you watched me do it in the room, idiot,” he responded, muffled by the shirt. “Why do you care?”

“No reason! Just asking,” he replied quickly. Kageyama noted how suspicious he sounded.

The shirt felt tight. Kageyama could feel his chest being constricted every time he took a breath. Why did he agree to this again? Glancing into the mirror, Kageyama noticed exactly how dumb he looked. The sleeves of the blue shirt barely covered his shoulders, and because of that the neckline was pulled up very high. The worst part was his stomach. The shirt didn’t go all the way down, it hardly covered his belly button. 

Sighing, Kageyama reluctantly opened the door of the changeroom. Hinata eyed him before bursting out into laughter.

“Hey!” Kageyama boomed, “You’re the one who told me to wear it!”

Hinata wiped away a tear, “I know.” He couldn’t stop laughing, the words jumped along with his voice. “But I didn’t know it’d be that bad!” he declared, though the giggles that followed didn’t seem to show any hint of remorse.

“I look like an idiot!”

“Can I take a picture?” Hinata readied his phone.

“Absolutely _NOT_!”

“Please!”

“No!”

A shutter clicked, and the two looked towards the door of the gym.

“I feel conflicted,” Tsukishima drawled. “This picture is cursed, I’d never want to stare at it for more than a few seconds. But I’ve also never had more blackmail material on someone than this.”

Yamaguchi nodded, his phone pinged. “Thanks for the picture, Tsukki.”

“Oi!”

Before Kageyama could rush at them, either physically or verbally, the team captain appeared at the door with the rest of the third years. “Alright let’s get practice started. Usually the two of you are already practicing by now,” he motioned to Kageyama and Hinata.

“What...are you wearing?” Sugawara’s eyes filled with an emotion close to pity. “You look like a male stripper.” There was a chorus of replies, a few disgusted, but most in agreement.

The morning practice carried on, even with Kageyama’s shirt. The flying falls hurt a little extra because his bare skin was rubbing against the floor, and every time he tipped back, be it to spike or jump serve, the shirt would pull up, revealing more of his skin. It was uncomfortable to say the very least.

Every so often Tsukishima would give a snarky comment relating to Kageyama’s appearance, or Tanaka would hoot when Kageyama inadvertently flexed, and the shirt showed off his developing muscle.

“What direction does your bed face? Like, where’s the head?” It was the fourth strange question that Hinata had asked that morning. He also demanded that they work in groups of five, not four, which made splitting the players up uneven.

“East? I think?” Kageyama replied.

Hinata clicked his tongue, “I hope so.”

At this point, Kageyama was done asking questions. Hinata continued to act oddly, saying that he would talk to Daichi about switching his and Ennoshita’s jersey numbers for the rest of the season. Kageyama genuinely had to hold him back from marching up to Daichi for that.

As they were getting changed for the rest of the school day, Hinata unfurled the paper he’d brought with him. “Kageyama-kun, if any of the questions in math have a 67, 12, 8, or 39 you can’t answer them, got it? No answering!”

Tsukishima snorted, “As if he could answer the questions in the first place.”

***

There was a certain line that which Kageyama could tolerate Hinata’s bullshit.

The school day had gone by peacefully, he didn’t pay attention to class as usual. Instead he kept replaying the Interhigh sets in his mind. What went well? What didn’t? He decided that he’d ask Daichi for a copy of the video tape. At one point, while he was thinking of the last set with Seijou, his teacher asked him if he was alright, and if he needed to go to the bathroom.

Kageyama was readying his wallet in front of the vending machine to buy some milk for lunch before going to practice. He reached out his hand to press the button, when another reached out and pressed a different button.

“Dumbass! What the fuck!?”

Hinata’s survival instincts seemed to kick in, and he backed away, hiding behind a corner. Kageyama glared at him, but still picked up the tea that Hinata had bought for him.

“S-sorry Kageyama-kun...”

He opened the bottle angrily, “Sure you are. Why the hell would you mess with my milk?”

Hinata muffled a laugh, and reached into his blazer pocket to reveal a small, rolled up leaf. “This! Just for today...and maybe a few other days. Like, before matches or something.”

“What do you-”

He stuck the leaf into the open bottle. Kageyama almost dropped it, but he spent the money on it, may as well be careful. “What the fuck? Oh yeah just stick a leaf in my tea that I didn’t even buy. Seriously did you eat something that a stranger gave you today?”

“We just need to get it to stand!”

“Dumbass, that probably isn’t a real tea leaf! And it probably doesn’t even work if you the leaf in there yourself. Why do you keep doing this stuff?” Kageyama was genuinely asking. The leaf actually did stand up.

Hinata squirmed, “Whatever! Let’s go practice already.”

Kageyama drank the tea on the way to the gym. He grumbled about Hinata’s odd, and somewhat annoying behavior.

Upon arriving, Kageyama instinctively took his blazer off. Usually he had a fresh gym uniform underneath so he could practice whenever, but he’d forgotten about his deal with Hinata, who was currently bursting into laughter.

“You should dress like that from now on,” he stopped to catch his breath. “It’s really good, you’ll throw the other team off.”

Kageyama ignored the comment, and went to retrieve a few balls. Since it was just the two of them at lunch, they’d usually work on moves together, mostly spiking. Sometimes Kageyama would give tips on serves or receives.

“Only grab three balls! Not four!” Hinata shouted. Kageyama rolled his eyes, there he was going again with stupid superstitions.

“I don’t know why you care, you never have,” he mumbled.

Still, they began practicing a few set ups. Hinata insisted on trying out new angles for spiking, something similar to Iwaizumi’s in the third set. He began spiking closer to the edge of the court, practicing his run ups from one side to the other all while Kageyama set the ball up perfectly for him. Even now, Hinata was still amazed by the accuracy of the setter’s fingers, and how despite having his eyes closed, Hinata could still hit the ball.

“Oi! Dumbass what the fuck are you-”

Hinata hit the net. Kageyama expected him to simply fall onto the floor, but the sharp, screeching of the metal pole resounded as it popped out of its socket. The pull of the falling net lurched it forward.

Kageyama’s voice ripped through him, “_Hinata!_”

The metal bar was by no means heavy, but somehow his body was shaking as he held it up. Hinata sat on the floor wordless, his mouth gaping and eyes wide.

“Seriously what is up with you today? Did you push yourself too hard yesterday? Do all your muscles hurt? Including your brain?” Kageyama held out a hand. “Didn’t I tell you to tighten these this morning?”

Hinata went red at his own mistake, “I was preoccupied with other things!”

“Like asking Daichi-san to change the entire team roster, and putting leaves in my unwanted drink?” Kageyama offered.

“Well- not, not exactly!” Hinata blubbered, “I just...I thought some luck would help us...”

Kageyama gestured to the extremely tight shirt he was wearing. “Yeah? Luck? This is a whole new level of moronic, even for you. You know that neither of us are superstitious.”

“You’re the one that looks like a moron right now,” he giggled again. Hinata had to admit that Kageyama _did_look good in the shirt. It outlined his abs whenever he served, or set, or bent over. He would never say that much out loud though.

Kageyama’s ears burned, but he didn’t address the comment. “Why would you think we need luck?”

The boy shrugged, “Well at the Interhigh...you were pretty beat up about the entire thing. I mean, we all were. We need to improve but I...I thought I saw you, maybe, crying and-” he noticed Kageyama’s concerned face.

“...And?”

“And somehow the thought of you crying is really weird, you know? I don’t like it, but I know that I can’t change anything, so I thought that maybe having luck on our side would help. This could be routine before matches, maybe we’ll get more chance balls or something!” Hinata’s words moved fast, and his eyes were darting around, focusing everywhere but his friend.

“You really are a moron,” Kageyama snorted. “We don’t need luck. You think we won’t improve in the next few months? We’re obviously gonna beat them next time, dumbass.” Hinata’s face lit up again. It felt too bright to look at somehow, as if he radiated his own light.

“So, can I take this shirt off now?”

Hinata didn’t miss a beat, “Nope!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!!!!! might post other hq stuff later who knows. currently working on another project though (the bnha fic) so might take a while haha.  
rip aoba jousai they deserved better


End file.
